White Dove, Black Wings
by StarOfFrozenRain
Summary: Aurora is a normal sixteen year old girl who meets a mysterious man named N. What will happen between them? Will she love him? Or will she hate him? Whatever happens, she won't abide with N's views on the relationship between Pokémon and people. NxOc
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

**FANFICTION BASED STORY! NxOC**

**Okay, this is the first chapter in my first story. It skips when the character got Snivy 'cause that part would be boring. Anyways, enjoy my story if you can~ :)**

* * *

><p>Aurora was walking down Route 1 with Jasper, a Snivy she'd obtained from Professor Juniper. The leaves on the green trees rustled in the light, Autumn wind. Her white hair danced in the breeze, entangling each pallid strand. Clouds blocked out the harsh sun's light, which meaned that she woudn't have to carry a parasol around just yet. Jasper sighed contently as he walked beside his new partner.<p>

"Pup! Pup!"

Aurora jumped to her side as she quickly looked over to view a puppy-like Pokémon barking at her. She pulled out her Pokédex to get a better look on what it was.

**Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. Lillipup faces strong opponents with great courage, but when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees.**

"So, you're a Lillipup, huh?" she asked the yelping Pokémon as if it could actually talk to her.

"Pup! Pup, Pup!" it cried, wagging its tail excitedly and panting. "Pup!"

Aurora leaned down, but right when she was about to pet the innocent Pokémon, Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled it away just as the Lillipup was about to bite her hand. Aurora flew back with Jasper in her arms. When she was a comfortable distance away, she put Jasper down on the ground and looked at the growling Lillipup.

"B-But... you looked so harmless!" she called out to the Pokémon, yet it kept growling at her.

"Snivy, Sni, Sni, Snivy!" Jasper cried, running in front of Aurora. He looked back with a smile and gave her a thumbs up.

"You... wanna battle, Jasper?" she questioned. This would be her first Pokémon battle and she kept thinking that Jasper or Lillipup might get hurt, but she threw away those thoughts as she tightened her hands into fists and stood tall.

"Okay Jasper, use Tackle!" she called.

In a flash, he tore through the air and hammered into the Lillipup, making it fly back a couple feet. Lillipup laid on the ground for a while, and Aurora, thinking she had a chance, threw a Pokéball at it. A burst of red came from the ball and it dropped to the ground. It shook once... twice... FLASH! A white light appeared and Lillipup stood there, still growling at her and Jasper.

"Tackle once more!"

Just as Jasper was about to crash into the puppy Pokémon again, it moved out of the way quickly and glared at Jasper with evil eyes, making him lose balance and crash into the ground. Jasper struggled to get up; however, Lillipup was faster and collided with Jasper, making him hit a nearby tree and fall to the ground.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Aurora cried out, running to her injured friend. Jasper wasn't badly injured, but scratch marks and bruises covered most of his body. She held him in her arms as she spoke, "You don't have to battle anymore if you don't want to, okay?"

Jasper, with just enough strength to get back up on his feet, pushed Aurora back and hopped out of her arms. Suddenly, two vine-like extensions shot out at the Lillipup and grabbed it, holding it tight. Lillipup cried out and tried to move, but the vines would not let it.

"Jasper... did you learn Vine Whip?" Aurora questioned as she stared at Jasper. The snake Pokémon swirled its vines around and let it go, making the Lillipup smash into the ground hard, making a cloud of brown powder explode where the puppy Pokémon landed. Aurora took out another pokéball and threw it. As the red flash enveloped the Pokémon, it withdrew back to the ball. It shook once... twice... _PING_! She had caught her first Pokémon.

"Allright! You did it Jasper!" she said and embraced him, then dashed to the pokéball and picked it up.

"Okay, Lillipup, c'mon out!" she said as she threw the ball into the air. A flash of red came and Lillipup appeared before the white-haired girl, barking and wagging its tail excitedly.

"Hmmmmm, I think I'll call you..." she pondered as she sat down and pet the Pokémon's furry head, "... Rudy. What do you think?"

The Pokémon barked and hopped, indicating that he liked the name. With Rudy and Jasper now at her side, she set out to Accumula Town. Finally, she was on her way to becoming a great Pokémon trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so to recap:<strong>

**Aurora has albinism which makes her hair appear white and her eyes appear pink. Thanks to a review from CrystalLotus98, I've began to think about the weather patterns a lot more often and watching out for what I believe the weather to be. When the sun is out, she'll be carrying around her parasol. Due to her albinism, she also wears turtle-neck or long sleeve shirts shirts, and long pants. ((THANK YOU CrystalLotus98!))**

**The levels, moves, and names of the Pokémon on hand are as shown:**

**Snivy Lv. 7 "Jasper"- Tackle, Leer, and Vine Whip**

**Lillipup Lv. 3 "Rudy"- Leer and Tackle**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda lame, but the next chapter will be better (tee hee, 'cause it has N in it! :D).**


	2. Chapter 2: Accumula Town

Aurora decided to call her mother to tell her where she is at the moment. Her mother told her to check in every once in a while to see how she was doing and what new Pokémon she'd caught. She pressed the "talk" button on her X-Tranceiver and waited for her mother to pick up.

_Aurora, glad you called me! I was getting a bit worried..._ her mother's voice came from the X-tranceiver.

"Hey, Mom," she answered. "How'd you know it was me?"

_You're the only person I have processed into my X-Tranceiver_, her mother replied with a laugh. _So, how's everything? Did you catch any Pokémon, yet?_

"Well, I caught a Lillipup and-,"

_Oh, you know, my first Pokémon I caught was a Lillipup, too!_ she shrieked, making Aurora's ears ring a bit.

"Yeahh, so I named him Rudy and we've been getting along great," Aurora stated. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her pants leg. She looked down to see Jasper pointing over at the Puppy Pokémon playing in a pile of dirt. "Oh, Mom! I gotta go! I'll talk to ya later!" With that, she hung up before her mother could say another word and quickly ran over to Rudy, picking him up out of the dirt. "Goodness, you're a mess! We can't have you looking like _this_!" She looked around and saw a sign a couple feet away. Jasper hopped onto her shoulder and clung to his white-haired trainer while she dashed for the sign. It read: Accumula Town just up ahead! They weren't kidding because when Aurora looked up, she saw the houses peek out above the tops of the trees. She hurried with Rudy in her arms through the trees to the small town of Accumula Town.

Upon arriving, her mouth immediately dropped. The town was amazing! People bustling around her, talking and laughing; Pokémon running around freely and crying happily while little children chased them around to their content; quaint houses and buildings made the town look homey. She heard Jasper and Rudy gasp in surprise as their eyes took in the sights.

"Excuse me, Miss," Aurora heard a small child's voice, making her turn around to view a young, dark haired boy. His knees and his freckled cheeks were stained with dirt and bandages covered his elbows.

"Yes?" the white haired girl replied, crouching down to the young boy's height. She smiled pleasantly, making a red color spread out across his cheeks; all she could do was giggle.

The boy stared at her contemplatively, but then his green orbs were directed to the Snake Pokémon up on her shoulder. "I've never seen that kind of Pokémon before! I mean, I've only seen that kind of Pokémon in pictures from books, but never in real life! M-May I...?"

Aurora looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow and a smile; he nodded, beaming a smile at the boy and hopped down from Aurora's shoulder. The boy backed off a bit and Jasper followed. He took a larger step back and Jasper hopped to the boy's feet. The dark haired boy then began to run around and Jasper quickly followed behind him, staying close to the boy.

Rudy barked and tried to wiggle out of her tight grip around him, but Aurora didn't loosen her hold on the Pokémon and said, "You aren't going anywhere until you are cleaned. If people saw you in this kind of condition, they'd be wondering what kind of trainer I am."

Rudy huffed and slumped into her arms as Aurora made her way towards a Pokémon Center. _Hopefully they could do something about his filthiness_, she thought.

She walked through the doors of the Accumula Pokémon center. Immediately, she felt relieved to be in there. The air around her felt kind and calm as she walked up to the lady with the pink hair behind the counter. She had a friendly smile and an inviting presence.

"Hello, welcome to the Accumula Pokémon Center," she said. "I am Nurse Joy. How can I help you, today?" Once her eyes locked onto Rudy, she laughed and asked, "Do you need a quick healing and a clean up, too?"

Aurora smiled uneasily at Nurse Joy.

"Okay, I'll have Audino bring out a table for you to place your Pokémon. Audino~" Nurse Joy called in a sing-song voice. From behind the sliding doors, a pink and cream-colored Pokémon came out pushing a table over to Aurora. Holding Rudy with one arm, she pulled out her Pokédex to get a closer look. **Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. It touches others with the feelers on their ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they're feeling**. After putting away her Pokédex, she placed Rudy on the table and waved to him as he went behind the doors.

"You must be a new Pokémon trainer, am I right?" Nurse Joy asked.

Aurora nodded and stroked a strand of her colorless hair, then quickly reached into her bag to get out her wallet.

"Oh, no need for that!" Nurse Joy stated, placing a hand on Aurora's. "The Pokémon Center heals your Pokémon for free! The only payment we want is to see the bright and smiling faces of the Pokémon as they leave. No money needed!"

Aurora put away her wallet and asked, "How long do you think the healing... and the cleaning... will take?"

"Oh, roughly about ten or fifteen minutes. You can go walk around or you can wait in here, but if you're planning on going out of the Pokémon Center, first let me process this Pokémon Center into your Cross-Tranceiver so that I can call you when we are done." Nurse Joy held out her hand and Aurora handed the woman her X-Traceiver. She pushed a couple buttons, waited a while, and handed it back to Aurora who strapped it back around her wrist. "There!"

Aurora bowed to the kind nurse and exited the Pokémon Center, but as she came out, a crowd of people had gathered in the middle of the town square. The dark haired boy came running out of the crowd with Jasper at his feet. As he reached Aurora, she asked, "What's going on, here?" Jasper hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Miss, come quick!" the boy stated, grabbing onto her hand and leading her towards the crowd, pushing some people out of the way. "Some weird green-haired guy is talking about Pokémon!" As they both came to the front of the crowd, Aurora blinked as she saw the man and a few other men and woman around him dressed in the same suits. The man wore a yellow and blue robe of some sort with a whitish underclothing. He had long, green hair, dark red eyes, and looked pretty important.

"People of Accumula Town!" he barked, hushing the crowd of whispering people. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon Liberation."

The people began whispering mutedly, but most of the words that Aurora could here were "What?" and "Why liberate Pokémon?". She listened intently as Ghetsis continued, "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is this really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Aurora was flabbergasted that he would say something like that. She had to keep from yelling at the man as he stated, "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I'm saying?"

Unexpectedly, Jasper extended his vines and struck the green-haired man across the face, leaving a red mark across his pale cheek. The crowd gasped as Jasper growled at Ghetsis, "Snivy! Snivy, Sni, Snivy! Sni, Snivy, Snivy, Sni-_**VY**_!" Aurora looked at Jasper with shock and utter amazement that he would do something like that. _Did Jasper understand every bit of that and was he trying to show that Ghetsis is wrong with his conjecture?_ Aurora wondered.

The man locked eyes on Aurora, glaring at her with his blood red eyes. She shied away to the back of the crowd and yelled in a whispering tone as Ghetsis continued his speech, "Why would you do that, Jasper? You could've gotten me into some big trouble!"

All Jasper could do was wrap his arms around Aurora's neck and hold her close. Aurora put a hand over the Snake Pokémon and softly stroked him on his head. She decided to ask, "Were you trying to tell Ghetsis that he was wrong?" She felt his head move up and down as he clutched her tighter. She smiled and stated, "You didn't have to do that, though, Jasper. I know you wanted to get a point across, but there are other ways than slapping someone before you talk."

Afterwards, she heard Ghetsis announce, "Thank you for your time." With that, Team Plasma formed a barrier around the man and walked with him as he left the town. The murmurs of people were hard to understand as they all talked at once. Then, they all disbanded and went on their own ways.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. Her eyes took in the sight of a teenage boy about her age. He had long, spikey, green hair and grey eyes. He wore a type of white dress shirt and a black shirt underneath, khaki's and green shoes.

"Hey there," his voice was smooth and melodic. "My name's N."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry this chapter came very, very late. I guess I kinda forgot about this story over the past few weeks~ :(<strong>

**Soo, anyways, next chapter will have more of N in it. I had to stop it here because I felt like N should have his own chapter.**

**Again, soooooooo sorry for the people who added this as their favorite or were waiting for the other chapter to come. I've been really busy with school and family, so please cut me some slack. I promise that the next chapter will come very soon~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious N

**For being such a jackass to the people who wanted to read more of the story a couple weeks ago and to those who added this story to their favorites, I'm making this chapter now. So, here it is! I'm gonna start off from when N introduced himself~**

* * *

><p>"Hey there," his voice was smooth and melodic. "My name's N."<p>

"N?" Aurora questioned at the unusual name. A light claret color spread across her pale face as he smiled.

"If I'm correct, your Pokémon was the one who used Vine Whip earlier, right?" he asked, looking at Jasper.

"Unfortunately, yes. B-But, I didn't tell him to do it! I g-guess he was just annoyed with what that man said," she stuttered out, embarrassed that someone actually came to her about the little incident.

"Your Pokémon said something very interesting when it did that, actually," he said. "Your Pokémon sounded pretty angry."

_Wait, he heard Jasper actually talk? Like a human?_ Aurora thought as she cocked an eyebrow at him to show her confusion. "Wait, you can understand how a Pokémon talks?"

"Well, somewhat, but I could understand your Pokémon pretty clearly," he answered. "Oh, I guess you can't understand how a Pokémon speaks. How disappointing..."

Jasper growled at N, but Aurora stroked the Pokémon with a kind hand to calm him down. Jasper just kept an attentive eye on N as he laid his head down on Aurora's shoulder. N motioned the girl to walk with him. She followed openly.

"Your Pokémon seems to have disliked what Ghetsis said to do _that_ to him," N said with a light chuckle, making Aurora's cheeks heat up.

"Well, I-" but before she could speak, the clouds scattered and sunlight shot to her skin, making a burning sensation commence. Putting Jasper on the ground, she grabbed her parasol from her packpack and quickly released the strap from around it and put it over her head. She blew out a breath and smiled at N.

N stared at her with perplexity. "Uhh, when the sun is shining, that doesn't mean that rain will come. You do know that, right?"

Aurora laughed and replied, "Yes, but, you see, I have a rare condition that makes my skin very sensitive to direct sunlight. It's also what makes my hair and eyes the color they are as well."

"Fascinating," he stated with interest. "And is this condition life-long?"

Aurora twirled her umbrella around as she answered, "I've had it since I was born, so yeah." She could see N's eyes move up and down as if he was examining her, trying to figure her out, then his eyes immediately went to Jasper. His eyes narrowed as he studied the green Pokémon at her feet.

"I know that this might be a little out of nowhere, but would you care to have a battle with me?" he asked, his eyes returning to meet Aurora's gaze. "I want to here your Pokémon's voice again."

Jasper walked in front of his trainer and held his head high as he cried, "Sni, Snivy!"

N looked at Aurora and said, "I think that's a yes from your Snivy. So, will you?"

Aurora slowly nodded, though she was nervous. Battling a trained Pokémon would probably be harder than battling a wild Pokémon. Plus, this would be her first real Pokémon battle, so she had to keep on her toes and not let one thing slip up.

"Okay then, I call out... Purrloin!" N called as he threw his pokéball up into the air. A white light flashed and a feline-looking Pokémon appeared next to N. Aurora reached into her bag and pulled her pokédex out. **Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect.**

"A pokédex, eh?" he asked with some irritation to his tone. "So, you're going to confine many, many Pokémon into pokéballs for that, then. I'm a trainer too, but I can't help but wonder... are Pokémon really happy that way?"

"Can we just get on with the battle?" Aurora asked, annoyed.

"Hmph, okay then," N nagged. "Okay Purrloin, use Growl on Snivy!"

Without hesitation, the Purrloin let out a fierce snarl, however Jasper simply yawned as if not affected.

"Our turn, Jasper!" Aurora stated. "Use tackle!"

"Dodge, then use Scratch!" N called.

As Jasper came at Purrloin, it elegantly stepped out of the way and clawed at the Snake Pokémon. Though it was a direct hit, Jasper kept himself up off the ground and stood tall.

"Vine Whip, let's go, Jasper!"

The vines came at Purrloin so fast that it couldn't keep up and became entangled in the green-like extensions. Purrloin cried out as the vines became tighter.

"Use Scratch to get out!" N commanded; however, Purrloin couldn't respond. The vines pinned Purrloin's arms to its sides, making it impossible for it to move; N stood helpless.

"Let's end this!' Aurora insisted. "Jump up and fling Purrloin into the ground as hard as you can!"

As intructed, Jasper sprung into the air and tossed Purrloin at the ground, making a large hole in the paved ground and creating a large dust cloud afterwards. Once the dust was cleared, Jasper dropped down to the ground and smiled confidently as he saw that Purrloin was out cold.

N gasped as he saw his partner and ran to the injured Pokémon, picking it up in his arms. "M-My Purrloin, are you allright?" Purrloin smiled and nodded its head.

"Jasper, you were awesome!" Aurora exclaimed, running to her Pokémon partner and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't be so damn proud of this battle," N said coldly, his eyes obscured by his tea green locks. "This was all because you wanted to _win_, and being so persistent, you used him for that reason only."

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Aurora yelled, picking Jasper off the ground.

"It's not just you, particularly," he pointed out. "It's every Pokémon trainer. They use Pokémon for their power to win and keep winning. It doesn't matter if they win or lose, they are still despised by their trainers and are only seen as weak and useless. That is why so many Pokémon are suffering. The only way for Pokémon to stop enduring this pain is for them to be liberated."

"You're siding with that guy who talked earlier?" Aurora questioned, anger sparking in her voice. "He's wrong! Liberating Pokémon from people isn't the right way!"

"Of course you wouldn't understand," he chided, turning his back and walking away.

Aurora stared at N as each step he took was like a nail in her heart. She didn't understand. How could someone actually agree to what Ghetsis said? She didn't use Pokémon to win and she didn't despise them. Though she just started out her journey, she's felt closer to her Pokémon like never before. That battle was what she needed to test her bond with her Jasper.

_**RING! RING!**_

The loud tone coming from her X-Tranceiver almost made Aurora jump out of her shoes. She hit the "talk" button and Nurse Joy's voice came from the device, _"Your Pokémon is fully healed and cleaned. You can come on back and pick him up whenever you're ready!"_

She decided to go to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible. Once she stepped in through the doorway, Rudy bounded towards her, feet tapping on the tile floor with each step, and jumped up on her legs, barking and panting happily, excited to see his trainer again. Aurora crouched down and sat Jasper on the floor while she stroked the soft fur of Rudy's clean coat.

Nurse Joy stated as she strolled over to the white haired girl, "I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon this happy to see its trainer. You must be a very kind person to have this Lillipup take a liking to you so quickly after just being caught a few hours ago."

While Aurora called Rudy back to his pokéball, she rose to her feet while Jasper hopped up onto her shoulder. "I guess I'm just kind natured."

"I can tell you're going to be a really great Pokémon trainer," Nurse Joy said with a pleasant smile. "Keep up the good work and remember: you can stop by any of the Pokémon Center's in the cities and towns of Unova."

With a wave, Aurora left the Center. Still, she couldn't help but think about what N said earlier. "The only way for Pokémon to stop enduring this pain is for them to be liberated"? Only a few trainers don't accept the name of a Pokémon trainer. Aurora hardly knew him and yet she didn't know what to feel for him. All she could do was hope for the best as she set out for Route 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy, third chapter ish finally done~ :D (yay!)<strong>

**Nothing new with the Pokémon... but now you know that this story will contain mild language (nothing too serious like the F-bomb, though).**


	4. Chapter 4: Compensation or Friendship?

**Okay, I've decided to stop with the third person limited crap and am now shifting to first person. I've always hated third person and it's a pain in the neck to deal with. Plus, I've been wanting to do N's POV as well. (FYI: It isn't in this chapter, but it will be in later chapters!)**

**News for Readers: I've enabled the reviews for those of you who want to say something. Ha, I didn't even know that they were disabled... oops~ :)**

**FRI (For the Readers Information): I will not have much time to work on the story like before. One of my relatives got into a bad car accident and lost her husband, her son-in-law and her two dogs. Her leg is fractured in many places and hurts her really bad and I have to help her get up and walk around sometimes (which is most of the time now). I'll be helping my G-ma and my mother out with her until she gets better to walk around on her own. She's also had a lot of memory loss and only remembers little bits and pieces and she cries all the time. Plus, she's operating at a six-year old age even though she's forty-four years old. I'll be having my hands full with her and high-school crap until we can get this mess cleaned up, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop this story completely... I'll be working on the chapters, but they'll be done within, maybe, a week or so from now on. This may be the last chapter that'll come at an early time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, who's ready for something to eat?" I asked as I placed a kettle of my mother's world famous soup on the picnic table. "It's a favorite of mine. Hopefully you two'll like it, too." As I poured two bowls full of the steaming hot broth, I placed them in front of Rudy and Jasper. I looked up to see the light of the sun becoming visible in some parts, so I grabbed my parasol and opened it up to shade me from the golden rays.<p>

Rudy drank the soup up greedily, tongue slopping the liquid on the table, whilst Jasper gradually tipped the bowl up to drink his. Jasper's bowl hit the hard wooden table with a loud clank, eyes widened as if something amazing has happened. Quickly, he picked up the bowl and hopped up onto the table, bringing the empty bowl over to me and holding it out with straight arms and a hungry expression. Rudy picked up his with his teeth and carried it over to me. Both were begging for more and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, guys, there's enough for seconds," I stated as I dipped the ladel into the soup and poured more into their bowls, "but this time, don't chug it down like pigs. Go slow and savor it while you can."

Though I knew they didn't like the idea, Rudy lapped the soup slower, pausing every two seconds or so, and Jasper periodically sat his down to take a breath before taking another drink. I reached into my bag and retrieved an apple from one of the pouches. I decided that I'd let my Pokémon have the soup to themselves since they seemed to love it so much. My mind suddenly transferred to N; the striking green-haired man who I had a battle with just a couple hours ago. The things he said made my mind reel.

Liberating Pokémon from careless cruel trainers is one thing, but liberating Pokémon from those who love and care for them was another. Pokémon aren't being used by those who are kind to them. Everything that Ghetsis said was messing with the minds of even those who cared for Pokémon and made them believe that they aren't doing the right thing for them, which led them to agree with what Ghetsis was telling them. It wasn't right; Pokémon have a right to say whether they want to stay with their human partner or not. Jasper made that quite clear when he slapped Ghetsis across the face. Serves him right...

"Pan? Panpour?" a strange voice made me blink and look up. An aquamarine colored, monkey-like Pokémon was at the end of the table talking to Jasper and Rudy. As Jasper handed the Pokémon his bowl, I pulled out my Pokédex as its attention went to the bowl in front of its face as it chugged it down hungrily. **Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large.** The picture on my Pokédex was different, however. The monkey before me was a greenish-blue color, but the one on the Pokédex was a blue color. As I put my Pokédex away, it saw me move and immediately screeched, flipping back off the seat only to miscalculate its landing and land directly on its head.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I hurried over towards the Pokémon. It was holding its head in agony and weeping silently. I crouched down and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Pan, panpour!" it yelled as I tried to offer a helpful hand, pushing it away instantly. I knew it didn't want me to help it, but what other choice was there? I held out my hand as a gesture for the Pokémon to take it. It huffed at the hand, snorting and turning away, yet I kept it there. The Spray Pokémon slowly turned back to face me with an apprehensive expression, but reluctantly clutched my hand and pulled itself up onto its feet.

"See, I'm not as bad as you think," I said with a friendly grin. Panpour smiled back as I walked it back over to the picnic table. Once it sat down, I placed my parasol down on the ground beside me and examined its head and found a scuff mark on its tuft. "Okay, just stay right there." I darted over to my bag and found some sprays and potions that my mother'd packed for me. I obtained one of the medicines and carried it over to the Spray Pokémon, applying a bit on the scratch. It twitched from the burning sensation, but then sighed once the pain had passed. To make sure that it healed faster, I kissed the scuff mark.

"There, you should be fine from now on," I said, putting the medicine back into my bag. Suddenly, I felt something hop onto my back and wrap its arms around me; my clothes felt damp as they soaked through to my skin. I looked over my shoulder to see Panpour hugging me tightly. I laughed and pet the Pokémon's head, but as I tried to pry it off of me, it wouldn't let go. "Jasper, a little help?"

He complied with my request and used his vines to grab hold of Panpour's leg and yank it off, holding it upside down just a few feet from the ground. Panpour desperately tried to get out of his grip. To put less stress on the Pokémon, I pointed my finger down to the ground and Jasper twisted the vines around so that Panpour was straight up when it fell to the ground, landing on its feet.

"Now, what was that for?" I asked, retrieving my parasol from the ground. Panpour scampered over to my bag, pulling out one of my Pokéballs and handing it to me. I looked at the Pokémon with confusion as I questioned, "You... want to come with me?" The Spray Pokémon jumped up and down excitedly in reply and climbed up my legs up onto my shoulder where it began to play with my colorless hair. Though I was pretty thrilled that it wanted to come along with me without having to battle first, I was skeptical. All I did was heal it; now it treats me like I saved its life and it has to repay me or something like that.

"No, I won't capture you," I said with a serious voice. My hair fell as Panpour let it go, its body unmoving and tense as I said those words. "Don't think that I don't want you. You're a very nice Pokémon, but I'm not going to capture you all because you think I saved you from breathing your last. You don't have to travel with me as my Pokémon just so you can return the simplest favor I could do for you."

Panpour shook its head wildy as it cried, "Pan, panpour! Pan, pan, panpour?"

I could tell it was asking my why I was saying this. I set it down and grabbed my bag from picnic table, putting it over my shoulder. Though Panpour tried to climb back up my legs, I firmly held out a hand and declared, "_No_!" It backed away with tears in its eyes. _Oh no, those dreadful droplets of sadness..._ Though my eyes began to water up as well, I pulled out one of my pokéballs and called Rudy back, then held out my arm to Jasper. He looked at the weeping Panpour, then walked over to me, climbing up my arm and resting on my shoulder. "I hope to see you again, Panpour." As I strolled on the dirt path, I could hear Panpour sobbing lightly. I knew it was hard for it to accept that it didn't need to repay the favor to me, but I didn't want to confine it to a pokéball just for that reason.

"Sni, snivy, sni, sni, snivy?" Jasper questioned me.

I didn't know what he was asking, but I replied, "I'm not going to capture it, Jasper. It only wants to pay me back by saving my life, then when it does, I'll probably-"

"Scolipede!" A weird cry came out of nowhere, getting louder and louder as it ended. I looked to the right; nothing was coming. Then I looked back, still nothing. However, as I looked to the left, I saw a large bug-like Pokémon coming straight at me with full charge and two glowing horns. I jumped out of the way just in time, but dropped my parasol at the same time. Though I needed it since the sun was just showing its ugly, harmful face, I pulled out my Pokédex first and pointed it at the large Pokémon. **Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. With quick movements, it chases down its foes, attacking relentlessly with its horns until it prevails.** As I tried to put it away, it came charging at me with its head down and horns coming straight at me. Again, I bounded in another direction, evoiding the attack as it rammed into the tree behind me. Jasper extended his vines and wrapped them around the bug Pokémon, but the Scolipede easily broke out of the creeping plants. Jasper was no match for the Megapede Pokémon as it rammed into him with harsh power, knocking him back about fifteen feet away. He lay on the ground out cold.

"J-Jasper!" I shouted, but as I went to run to him, the Scolipede ran in front of me, its two tails glowing a faint purple. However, just as it was about to use a move, a flash of aquamarine came out of nowhere and knocked the Scolipede onto its side. My eyes roamed to the Spray Pokémon before me. "Panpour? What are you doing here?" I asked, panic filling my voice.

"Pan, panpour!" it said, pointing at itself and smiling confidently. I nodded at it as three long, glowing white claws appeared on its hands. While the Scolipede tried to get up, Panpour scratched the Pokémon repeatedly, making sure it stayed down, then, as a finishing move, Panpour jumped up into the air and shot a powerful blast of water out of its mouth, hitting the Megapede hard. At the same time that Panpour landed on the ground, the Scolipede managed to pick itself up and run away, whimpering in the distance. I darted towards my parasol as I felt sunlight on my face and quickly opened it, shading myself. I exhaled noisily and ran to Jasper to check on him. He was fine. Not badly injured or anything, but wiped out.

"Pan-_**POUR**_!" the Spray Pokémon cried aggressively, holding its arms up as if showing off its muscles. Panpour then knuckled its way over to me and Jasper, putting a hand over his head and rubbing it gently.

I stroked Panpour's head and said, "Thank you." It smiled at me and nuzzled into my hand. As if my arm had a mind of its own, it reached around and seized a pokéball from one of the pouches in my bag. I looked at it with some hesitation, but then asked, "If you still want to, I'll take up that offer of catching you."

Panpour began screeching happily and excitedly, hopping up and down and bounding in circles. It then regained some of its sanity and knuckled over to me again, shaking its head up and down wildly as if to say, "Okay!" I tapped the Pokémon lightly on the head with it and waited for it to shake three times. Once a sparkling light flashed from the pokéball, I smiled at the thought of another new Pokémon. Soon enough, Jasper had regained consciousness. Once I healed his scuff marks and bruises, I picked him up with my free arm and walked down the dirt path once again. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to go through the same thing again!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here are the Pokémon levels and moves as shown:<strong>

**Snivy lv.9 "Jasper" - Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip**

**Lillipup lv. 4 "Rudy" - Leer and Tackle**

**Panpour lv. 13 "Maylene" - Water Gun and Fury Swipes**

**I decided to give you the name and gender of Panpour now since 'Aurora' didn't say and it'll end up in the next chapter out of nowhere. I didn't want people to be like, "What the heck? Where'd that name come from?" So, like I said before, some of these chapters will take longer to get done what with my Aunt being the way she is right now and with drama and stress in school, it just makes it harder to focus on thing like this.**

**Reviews are appreciated now~ (Tell me about grammatical errors/ spelling errors/ etc. too if you find any)**


	5. Chapter 5: Inside Aurora's Mind

**This is a page didicated to Aurora and only Aurora. It contains her memories of the past as well as her inner thoughts. Have fun reading~ :)**

* * *

><p>I never had a problem dealing with my condition. Ever since I was able to understand, I've been ignoring the rude comments of those around me. It doesn't bother me now, but back when I was younger, it mattered to me what others thought and said.<p>

When I was born, my mother and father didn't see me until I was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket. When they saw me, they were shocked. My father claimed that they'd switched me with their "actual baby" and wanted to sue the hospital for malpractice, not once listening to them when the doctors said my parents' names were on the hospital bracelet around my chubby wrist. However, my mother fell in love with me the moment she laid her dark blue eyes on my light pink ones. The doctors ran some tests on me to see why I looked the way I did and they found out that I'd aquired albinism. Apparently, my mother's side of the family is notorious for albinism. Most of her family members had Ocular Albinism Type One which caused no color in the retina, but the eyes, as well as the skin, would be perfectly normal colored. Only a rare few in her family had the full package of Oculocutaneous Albinism which affected the hair, skin, and the eyes. I was one of those people, you see.

When my parents took me home for the first time, they had no idea how sensitive and fragile I was what with my condition. I couldn't be in direct sunlight or even in the tiniest ray of harsh light. They learned that the hard and scary way.

When they decided to take me to the beach down in Undella Town, they had no idea that they were putting me in danger. When they were getting everything out of the car, my skin began to redden wildly, looking like a rash at first. They ignored the symptoms of my albinism and thought that I would be fine if they dipped me in the water for a bit, but even that didn't help the searing pain. I could clearly remember how it felt. _Agonizing_ torture like the sun was strapped to my skin, burning all the flesh from my bones. I wouldn't quit crying and they had no idea why. When they finally realized that the doctors mentioned that I couldn't be in the sunlight without sunblock or some sort of shade, they immediately took me back home and kept me in the house.

Not only did I have albinism, but my fingers and my toes would always be cold to the touch.

My mother and my father took me to the doctor complaining that my fingers and toes were frequently cold. They diagnosed me with supposably having Raynaud's Phenomenon, a strange condition that, when exposed to cold temperatures or under strong emotions, cuts off circulation to the hands, feet, nose, and ears. However, this wasn't the case. Whether it was winter or summer, my hands and feet were cold no matter what my parents did to keep them warm. Plus, I never had a lot of stress or anxiety, so they threw away the possibility of having Raynaud's Phenomenon and simply declared that I had poor circulation. They said that as long as I was kept warm in cold temperatures, and that also meant in air conditioning, that I would be perfectly fine. But whenever I would put gloves, socks, or even throw a blanket around me, the area where my hands and feet were would turn immediately cold. I never complained, mostly because I was so used to it after I turned four, but my parents still nag about it though I tell them not to worry.

When I turned five, my parents enrolled me in school. They always say the first day was the hardest, but they never mentioned that it would be as cruel as it was.

Everything was fine when I arrived there, but then it all changed when I first walked through the doors of my classroom. All eyes were on me as they stared at me. They acted like they saw a ghost lurking in the doorway of the room. All the kids made fun of me, constantly saying that I had "Forever Pink Eye" and they stayed far away from me, hoping they wouldn't "catch" what I had. Though the teachers would always try to cheer me up, nothing would work for me. Out on the playground, I always had to carry around an umbrella when it was a very hot, sunny day. The kids would always laugh at me and call me stupid for thinking that it would rain. Nobody understood me because no one would ever talk or want to be around me. However, there was one small ray of hope: a blonde girl known as Lindsay Palmer.

Lindsay Palmer was the only one who actually came up to me and introduced herself without fear or favor of touching my pallid hand. She wasn't like the others in many ways. In one way, she _constantly_ wanted to be near me, be it rain or shine. She asked questions from time to time, mostly about my albinism, but I didn't mind telling her-she was the only on who would chat with me. In another, she wouldn't call me names like the others would. She'd tell me to ignore the others and to just listen to what she told me. She did call me names, but they weren't hurtful-they were actually very kind. She'd call me "pretty" and "sweet", and even gave me the nickname of "Pretty Locks". In a third way, she would stand up for me when the hurtful words of the others really got to me or went too far. She'd tell the other kids that it wasn't my fault that I looked the way I did or that they were, and I quote, "jealous that they didn't look as pretty as I did".

When Lindsay turned eleven, she told me that she wanted to move to Johto and travel the world. She wanted to be a Pokémon Researcher and maybe one day become a Pokémon Professor. Though I was supportive, I was also unhappy. Lindsay was the only friend that I had here in Unova, and to see her go after everything that we'd been through was hard for me to do, but she promised me that she would come back to Unova after her researching trips around Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn. I've been waiting for her for five years.

I hate the way I am now. I hated having to stay inside on sunny days or being in the cold shade when I was outside, having to watch from my windows or from under an umbrella as the kids played in the streets happily with their Pokémon as the sun shone above them. I wanted to, just for once, put on a pair of shorts, a tank top, and flip-flops, throw away the umbrella and feel the warm sun's rays on my skin without feeling like I'm being burned in an endless fire. To not have to carry a parasol around with me on those shining days and have others stare at me like I don't know what weather is. To not have to hear the hurtful things that people around me say. I also wished that my feet and hands were warm to the touch. I hated having to put on layer after layer of never ending clothes, yet still be cold and to have others pull away from me at my touch. Plus, my vision isn't perfect due to my albinism. I still need glasses to see, but I've always loathed them. I only use them when I really need them which is when I'm reading tiny script or having to look at something far away. For once, I dreamed of being _normal_. To show myself to the sun and not cower in the shade like a wimp, and to hold someone's hand without them grumbling about my freezing fingers or teasing that I was cold-blooded, but I guess this is how I will stay for my entire life... albinism and all...

* * *

><p><strong>I am fairly happy with this chapter, mostly because I had time to actually do it in the morning when no one was up yet.<strong>

**I based this character on my best friend who has, like, extremely cold hands. We, meaning most of the students in my grade and me, think it's pretty cool and we always want to feel her hands to see how cold they can get. Sure we tease her about being "cold-blooded", but she doesn't take it offensively. She just laughs along with us.**

**Okay, so maybe some chapters will take at least a week to finish probably because they'll be really long and others will be a little shorter so they'll be uploaded earlier. Just bear with me on this...**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Is it just me, or does writing a Pokémon story make you want to draw Pokémon? I've been drawing Pokémon like crazy over the past weeks... I've even been making up trainers to go with the Pokémon. I've even drawn Aurora~ :/... goodness gracious, I'm soooo tired... :( Oh well, here's the sixth chapter~ .**

* * *

><p>"Maylene, keep at my side," I said to my new Panpour. "I don't want you to run off."<p>

After a long journey and a bit of trouble along the way, we finally made it to Striaton City, the first place where I can get my first badge. Though I was excited, I was nervous, too. Battling a Gym Leader would be a lot more difficult... or so I've heard. Plus, I still haven't had a battle with Rudy, and because he's more underleveled than Jasper and Maylene, it would be harder to make him last in a battle for long.

While I was looking around, I said to my Pokémon, "Let's try and find a Pokémon Center where you three can rest."

The clouds had finally met each other, causing the sun to be blocked out behind gray, dull clouds. I put my umbrella away and kept walking around before I caught the same Pokémon Center sign out of my peripheral vision. I motioned my Pokémon to follow as I ran to the center.

I entered and the same friendly air wafted throughout the place. Jasper and Maylene hopped up onto my shoulders, and Rudy jumped into my arms as I walked towards the counter.

"I'll be right with you in a second~" a sing-song voice came from behind the desk.

Huh, funny... it sounded a lot like the Nurse Joy's voice back in Accumula Town...

"Okay, so, how can I help you today, ma'am?" she asked as she stood up.

"W-wait a minute... Wh-what?" I shouted as I took in the appearance of the lady before me. "Y-You look exactly like the Nurse Joy in Accumula Town!"

She giggled before replying, "Oh, you must've met my sister." She paused and grabbed something from behind the counter. Once she brought it up, she motioned me to come over and have a look. I saw that she had a picture in her hands. "These are all the Nurse Joy's here in Unova. We're all related and we all look the same, but you can tell us apart by looking at the cross colors on our caps." She pointed to one of the Nurse Joy's. "That's me," she said before pointing to another Nurse Joy, "and that's my sister, the Nurse Joy in Accumula Town."

"Oh," I replied as my Pokémon leaned in to get a closer look. Nurse Joy put the picture away and called for Audino. The Pokémon came out with a table and patted it. My Pokémon followed the suggestion and leaped onto the table. They disappeared behind the sliding doors and I was told to wait for a while. I strolled over to one of the chairs and sat down, hoping it wouldn't take to long.

Suddenly, a woman came into the Center with a funny-looking, green, humanoid Pokémon. It didn't look like it really fit in to Unova... I pulled out my Pokédex to have a closer look at it. Cacturne**, the Scarecrow Pokémon. A native Pokémon to Hoenn, it becomes active during the night, seeking prey that is exhausted from the day's desert heat.** Hoenn... No wonder it looked out of place.

"Just have a seat over there while I heal your Pokémon for you," I heard Nurse Joy's voice echo in the silent Center. The woman handed Nurse Joy around four or five pokéballs, then turned around, walking over to me and sitting beside me. While she wasn't paying attention, I got a good look at her. She had dark, ash blonde hair with some streaks of light blonde. Her skin was light olive with a few freckles around her cheeks, and she had the lightest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hi there," she greeted me with a friendly, white smile, holding out her hand as a gesture for me to take it.

I was hesitant, but I took her hand and shook it lightly, immediately pulling away and putting a stray strand of my hair behind my ears.

"Ha, you don't have to be scared of me," she laughed, putting her hands in her lap. "It's not like I'm gonna rip your hand off and claim it as mine or something like that."

I chuckled nervously, but managed to say, "I noticed that you have a Pokémon from Hoenn. Are you a traveler?"

"Oh, no," she replied, patting the head of her Cacturne. "I'm doing some research on all the Pokémon in the world. I've gone from Johto to Kanto and my last stop was Hoenn before I came back here to Unova. You see, this has been my home ever since I was a little girl, and I've been a bit home-sick for the last couple weeks."

"A Pokémon Researcher, huh?" I questioned myself. "So, how many Pokémon do you think you've researched?"

"Oh, roughly five hundred Pokémon as of now," she responded with a sigh, "but, I've only memorized about a hundred or two hundred Pokémon."

We both laughed at her last response. "You know, you remind me a lot of my best friend back when I was little. She always had the biggest dream of the class: becoming a Pokémon Professor."

"I'm actually shooting for that, actually," she said with some enthusiasm to her tone. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Lindsay Palmer."

My light pink eyes widened at the sound of her name and, though I wanted to scream, my breath was caught in the middle of my throat, making me choke on my breath. She looked at me like I was crazy as I shouted, "L-Lindsay Palmer? Are you _KIDDING_ me?"

"Yes, what's the matter?" she asked me with the most confused look on her face.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me! We were close friends back in school!"

"We... were?"

My spirit suddenly turned dark... full of hopelessness as she spoke those words with so much question and puzzlement to her tone. I held back my tears as much as I could as I looked down to the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry, but you must've mistaken me for another friend of yours," she said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"B-But... we were- and you..."

"Just stop, okay!" she shouted at me, exhaling angrily. "Look, I don't know you and that's that! Whoever you're thinking of is not me, apparently." She stood up from her chair, Cacturne at her side locking its eyes on me, and stood in front of me with a hand on her hip. "You don't just think that I'm your friend all because I have the same name as... whoever is your pal!"

I looked at her with bleary, quivering eyes and her expression went from anger to stupefaction. Her eyes examined me. "Wait a minute, those eyes... they're so sad and utterly hopeless. The skin... and that hair... so pasty white... like the moon shining in the dark blue sky of night... I remember them from somewhere. It's in the back of my head but I just can't bring it around to the front. "

I was just waiting for her to say my name... to make my feel happy again.

It took her a few moments before she finally spoke, "Aurora... Aurora Spicer?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short. School work every day sucks and I hate it when it interferes with my story time... plus, I just wanted to get this done and over with so that I could work on Chapter 7 freely over the weekend.<strong>

**Soo, you finally learned Aurora's last name (not really that great, but I thought I should tell y'all anyway.). So, it's the ultimate reunion of friends. Seriously, how could this not happen? Who was waiting for Lindsay to come back and see her old friend again after five years? Who _knew_ this chapter was gonna happen from the moment that they read chapter 5?**

**Soo anyways, Chapter 7 may come sooner than planned, but it is a fairly long chapter since I've had it planned out in my head ever since I published Chapter 5. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, and yes it's kind of a "blah" chapter, but chapter seven will make up for it! I promise you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Experience for Rudy

**Okay, well, all aside, here's Chapter 7... (I know, freakin' awesome introduction, right? xD)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh... A-Aurora!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long!"<p>

I put my arms around her and stated, "Same here. How've you been?"

She didn't reply to that. All I heard were light sniffles... and all of a sudden, my shoulder turned damp. She started to shake, and that's when I began to worry. I know that she didn't remember me right away and I could tell she was becoming upset that I remembered her once she said her name and she didn't remember me at all. I stroked her sandy blonde hair with a lenient hand as she quietly sobbed onto my shoulder.

"What kind of a friend am I..." she paused to wipe away her tears, "... to forget a friend who knew me from the get go?"

"Lindsay, it's okay," I said to her. "You didn't-"

"No, it's not okay, Aurora," she interrupted. "Stop thinking that everything's okay when it isn't. You should be the one crying on my shoulder. I was the one who forgot _your_ name, anyways."

"Lindsay, just let me-"

"I'm the worst friend EVER!" she screamed, making my ear ring a bit.

While still stroking her hair gently, I explained, "Usually, people will remember each other by name, some by appearance, and some people forget entirely. I remembered you by name because I've been waiting to see you for five years and I've never stopped thinking about you. Sure, you remembered me by looks, but the reason you didn't bring my name to mind was because I didn't tell you up front. You probably would've recalled who I was a lot easier if I told you my name when you told me yours. It's perfectly common for people to forget, so don't dwell on it."

Lindsay lifted her head off my wet shoulder and sniffed, then looked into my eyes with watery, ocean orbs. "So, you're not.. you know... mad at me?"

"Like I said before, at least you remembered me, and that's the good thing." As a lone tear slipped down her cheek, I quickly wiped the drop of sadness away and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Why are you so nice to people who are complete _assholes_?" she laughed as she released herself from my embrace.

I laughed along with her as she gently nudged me in the arm.

"You two, your Pokémon are fully healed and ready to go~" Nurse Joy called out, waving to us with a pleasant smile.

We both smiled at each other as we walked up to the counter. Jasper, Maylene, and Rudy looked as happy and healthy as could be.

"So, you three, how are you feeling?" I asked my Pokémon.

"Snivy, sni, snivy!" Jasper cried confidently, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"Pan, panpour!" Maylene said, holding up a tightened fist.

"Pup, pup!" Rudy barked, wagging his tail and panting.

"Huh, so these are your Pokémon," Lindsay questioned, examining the Pokémon on the table.

They all looked at me and I simply replied, "Shes a friend of mine. A very good friend."

"They look absolutely wonderful," she stated happily. "They seem to have taken quite a liking to you. How long've you had them?"

"A couple days or so," I replied. "I got Jasper from Professor Junper, and the other two-"

"Wait, hold on," she interrupted abruptly, looking at Rudy who yelped and backed away at her gaze. "This Lillipup seems a bit apprehensive."

I was hoping she wouldn't say that. With a heaved sigh, I clarified, "Well, you see, I haven't been training with Rudy as much as I have Jasper, and Maylene was caught at a high level back on Route Two. How'd you know?"

"Well, sometimes, trainers have a hard time training five or six Pokémon in their Pokémon, and usually focus on two, three, or even one at a time. And to answer your question, I could tell that Rudy was a bit unsure of himself than the others by the way it acts around the other two. While the others seem confident in their abilities, Rudy shies away and hides."

"But, back on Route One, he stood up to Jasper when he was around level seven since he learned Vine Whip. How come Rudy's so unconfident now?"

"Well, tame Pokémon and wild Pokémon are a bit different. Wild Pokémon have to battle to defend their territory, their group, or themselves. Whatever Pokémon a wild one battles is usually intruding on their ground or are considered a threat, and the Pokémon will attack no matter how underleveled they are. Now, tame Pokémon are different when they're around higher leveled Pokémon. The underleveled one, let's say that's Rudy, will feel intimidated by the others, Jasper and Maylene, and think of itself as weak. The inexperienced aren't as positive about themselves as they should be."

I nodded and picked up Rudy in my arms. He barked happily and stroked my cheek with his tongue. "Oh, I see."

"But," she said with a glimmer of light in her eyes, "you can always build a Pokémon's experience in a battle, and I'm the perfect person who can help you!"

"Y-you're suggesting that Rudy battle one of your Pokémon?" I questioned. Rudy whimpered and hid his face in the crease of my elbow.

"Hey, a battle can strengthen the bond between a Pokémon and the trainer, and it can level up the Pokémon a lot more if you battle a higher level Pokémon like my own," she explained with a wink. "C'mon, it'll be fun, plus we haven't had a battle in five years!"

I was a bit uneasy, but I was excited to see what kinds of Pokémon she had. She grabbed my hand once Jasper and Maylene climbed onto my shoulder and led me out of the Pokémon Center, Cacturne following at her side, and around to the back to a grassy field. It looked like the perfect place for a battle as I put Rudy down on the ground.

She stopped me and said, "It'll be a one on one battle, but I'll let you see the Pokémon I have right now. Let Rudy choose though, okay?"

I nodded as she took out four pokéballs and threw them up in the air. Flashes of white came from each. On the right came out a black and brown, dog-like Pokémon, beside that came a purple, ghost-like Pokémon, then a black and blue, cat looking Pokémon, and at the end came a large, red and blue, bird Pokémon. Rudy immediately ran behind my legs, whimpering and quivering.

I grabbed my Pokédex from my bag and started with the dog-like Pokémon on the right. **Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The flames it breaths when angry contains toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever.** Next. **Gengar, the Gas Pokémon. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.** Third. **Luxray, the Geam Eyes Pokémon. It can see through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young.** Last. **Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon. They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying.**

"And I know you've already met my Cacturne, so say hello to my Pokémon party, comprised of my favorite Pokémon from each region," she said. "So, which one of my Pokémon will your Lillipup choose?"

I gently nudged Rudy out from behind my legs, but as he came to the front, he immediately tensed up and would not stop shaking. "It's okay, Rudy. They aren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah, don't worry," Lindsay said, crouching down in front of Rudy and petting the Pokémon's head. "I'll start out with attacking as little as possible."

Rudy still seemed a bit unsure, but his tail began to wag slowly across the grassy field. I knelt down beside my Pokémon and stroked his light tan coat as I spoke, "Rudy, I know you aren't sure about this, but trust me when I tell you that you can do it. Don't hang your head, sit down and grieve. You have the courage, I know you do, and you have the strength, too, but you don't see what I see. I see a strong Pokémon capable of leveling forests if given the option. So, stand up and let's win this."

Rudy barked and hopped to his feet, glaring at each of the Pokémon before him. He walked in front of each one, growling at each, before he finally got to the end of the line and snarled ferociously at Lindsay's Houndoom, who in turn grimaced at Rudy.

"Well then, it's done," Lindsay said and called her other Pokémon back to their pokéballs. "Rudy's opponent will be Houndoom."

As we walked to the opposite sides of the field, I couldnt help but think about Rudy. I knew he had strength, but that isn't all he needs. I can tell that Houndoom has been trained well given the shiny coat and glossy eyes. Plus, I knew that it was powerful, a lot more than Rudy for sure, but Rudy needed this training and I needed to strengthen my bond with Rudy as much as I could.

"We'll let you go first, Aurora," Lindsay called out. Houndoom sat down and nodded.

"Okay Rudy, use Tackle!" I commanded.

Rudy dashed over towards Houndoom, but as he got closer, Houndoom raised its left leg and knocked Rudy away, making him hit the ground quite hard. Rudy struggled, but he rose to his feet. Scuff marks tainted his perfect coat.

"Our turn," Lindsay stated. "Houndoom, Fire Fang, let's go!"

Houndoom's teeth were lit a blaze as he sped towards the Puppy Pokémon, crunching into Rudy's leg then immediately letting go, dropping him to the earth with an audible thud. Rudy, not giving up yet, steadily climbed to his feet and barked forcefully at the Pokémon in front of him which made the Houndoom step back a bit.

_Okay, Tackle is a weak attack, but if I can just think of a plan..._ I thought as I examined the field. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. It was a long shot, but I confidently declared, "Rudy, run around Houndoom in circles!"

I looked up at Lindsay who stared at me with puzzlement plastered on her face. Rudy barked, and began to scamper around Houndoom. Houndoom seemed confused as well as its eyes tried to keep on the small Pokémon running around it, and, as I hypothesized in my head, Houndoom began to revolve around and around in circles, slowly beginning to get dizzy as it started to wobble around.

"No, finish it and use Tackle over and over again!" I called out.

Rudy stopped in his tracks and rammed into Houndoom repeatedly. Houndoom couldn't keep up with the attacks as it stumbled around the field with each tackle, and with one final tackle, Houndoom fell on its side and the match was over. Rudy walked over to me and sat down, barking and wagging his tail victoriously. I picked up the Pokémon and spun around on the tips of my toes as I cried out, "I knew you could do it, Rudy! What'd I tell you?"

"You're pretty smart, Aurora," Lindsay affirmed as she called Houndoom back to its pokéball. "Never would I've imagined that you'd call out something like that. Your Lillipup did a great job too, following your commands so freely after being so unsure of himself just recently. You two make a good team."

"Thank you!" I said happily, unable to contain my joy as I hugged Rudy tightly. I put him down on the ground beside my feet and then hugged Lindsay. I heard a small laugh escape as she hugged me back. "So, what do you say to another battle sometime tomorrow, Lindsay?"

"I'd love to, Aurora," Lindsay confirmed. "Let's rest at the Pokémon Center first, though. Houndoom and Rudy need a good rest after that battle."

We put our arms around each other's shoulders as we ambled into the Pokémon Center. Rudy strided beside me confidently, holding his head high as Jasper and Maylene followed him with a smile. As we walked into the Pokémon Center, I had to keep from jumping around for joy at the thought of my best friend by my side again after five years. It was comforting to know that she was already pretty successful with her career and that she stayed the same over time. She still stayed my friend and welcomed me back into her life quickly. I knew that she'd have to go back to another region soon, but I was just glad that I got to see her again after such a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, how cute~ :)<strong>

**Okay, here is Rudy's level and moves:**

**Lillipup Lv. 7 "Rudy" - Leer, Tackle, Odor Sleuth**

**As you've probably noticed, this chapter is freaking LOOOONG, but I'm happy with the outcome and I hope you all are, too. I bet a lot of you are like "Where's N? I thought this was a love story?"... Well it is, but y'all just gotta be patient. I just wanted you to get used to Aurora first, you know, learn about her and try to like her. I hate other stories when they just kind of get to the point about the story and don't take time to introduce the character in the beginning...**


	8. Chapter 8: Training for the Gym Battle!

**Sorry about the long ass delay! I decided to take a little break from the story... Again, really sorry for all those who've been waiting for the new chapters!**

* * *

><p>"Gengar, use Sucker Punch on Rudy!" Lindsay called out.<p>

The purple Pokémon disappeared into thin air with an evil chuckle. Rudy looked around frantically, but before I had time to plan a strategy, Gengar appeared behind Rudy and knocked Rudy to the ground with a hard hit, then vanished once more. Rudy rose to his feet, but was hit with another punch shortly after Gengar came out of the air again. Rudy shook as he got up and panted once he was up.

_Gengar's a ghost type, so normal-type moves won't work on it unless I use... of course!_ I thought. "Rudy, Odor Sleuth on Gengar!"

Rudy locked eyes on Gengar, and though it tried to fade away into the air, it couldn't. Gengar flailed its arms and legs violently as if to indicate struggle. I had to admit it looked kinda funny.

"Now, use Tackle!" I demanded.

Rudy darted like a bullet across the ground and drove into the purple Pokémon, making Gengar slide back a couple of feet. Gengar felt around the area where Rudy tackled him and frowned.

"That won't stop us! Gengar use Payback!" Lindsay commanded.

The Gas Pokémon appeared before Rudy with a menacing look and slapped him with such force that he flew back upon contact, hitting the ground in front of me out cold. I picked up Rudy in my arms and said to the worn out Pokémon, "You were great. Thank you, Rudy." I called him back to his pokéball and looked up to see Lindsay patting the head of her Gengar. I strided up to Lindsay and said, "Lindsay, you and Gengar were awesome!"

"Thanks, Aurora," she replied, withdrawing Gengar back to its ball and placing it in her bag. "You and Rudy weren't bad either. To see his determination on the field after leveling up only a couple of levels is interesting. Plus, Gengar needed a little boost after not having a battle in so long."

"Why don't you ever challenge the Pokémon League?" I asked, only to have her look at me confused. "Your Pokémon look in shape, and they're pretty strong."

"May wanna take another thought on that, then," she said with a sigh. "Just because Gengar took out Rudy doesn't mean that he, or even any of my Pokémon, could take out the Pokémon League's. You see, most of my Pokémon are under level forty. Braviary is the only Pokémon that I've had for a long while to get its levels higher than the others since he was the first Pokémon I had in my party before I traveled to Johto and the other regions. He's learned Sky Drop, a high level move for a Braviary. He's my strongest Pokémon so far. And besides, my job is to study Pokémon to the best of my ability; _your_ job is to train your Pokémon and challenge the Pokémon League."

I guessed that was a pretty good answer to my question. Lindsay's always so thorough with her replies that I don't even need to ask anything else afterwards.

"Yes, but to get to the Pokémon League, you need to have all eight badges from all eight gyms here in Unova," a male voice came from beside Lindsay and I. Our heads turned to view a young man who looked around fifteen or sixteen. He had red hair that looked like the flickering flames of a fire, scarlet eyes, and he was dressed like a waiter.

"Your first task is to challenge the first gym that you come to," another male voiced, coming out from behind the man with the red hair. His hair looked like the ripples of a small stream and he had ocean blue eyes. He was outfitted in the same clothing as the man with the red hair.

"Obtaining your first badge is the first step to becoming a truly splendid Pokémon Trainer," one more male voice said, and came out from behind the fire-haired boy. His hair had the appearance of blades of grass sprouting from atop his head. He had green eyes, and was dressed in the same outfit as the others.

"Wh-who are you three?" I asked.

"Aurora, I'd like you to meet Cress, Chili, and Cilan: the three Leaders of the Striaton City Gym," Lindsay answered.

"Th-there are three of them?" I exclaimed and stepped back a few steps. "That means that I have to b-battle each one of them?"

Chili came up to me and put an arm around me as he said, "No, but you do have the honor of battling me! You see, you chose Snivy as your starter Pokémon and their type disadvantage is fire, so you'll be facing that type."

I tried my best to keep from looking at him because I knew that if ANYONE got as close as he is to me, my entire face would go red, no matter if I liked them or not, so I hid my face behind my white hair as much as I could. "That s-sounds fine with m-me." Suddenly, a hand on my face made me turn my head and look directly into his burning red eyes. I couldn't help it; our faces were so close to each other that my entire face probably went as red as his eyes.

I saw a wide grin on his face as he stated, "You know, I never noticed how pretty you were. What was your name again?"

"I never said my name in the first place," I replied, pushing at his chest to make him get off of me.

Suddenly, a loud, hurtful snap came from behind Chili, making him cry out in pain and let go of me to turn around. I saw Jasper standing there with a glare in his eyes and his vines retreating back to him. He walked over to me and hopped onto my shoulder, growling at Chili.

Chili slinked away back over to Cilan and Cress and said, "Follow us to the gym, and make sure that Snivy of yours keeps its vines to itself."

I heard Jasper snarl as we began to walk.

I was really starting to stress out as I looked down at the ground at my feet. With each step I took, I grew more and more nervous. I knew that Rudy was leveled up enough, as were Maylene and Jasper, but I had to plan a strategy right now and hope for the best that it worked out.

"What's wrong, Aurora?" Lindsay's voice whispered to me.

I looked over at her and replied, "I'm just... really nervous. I don't know if..." I sighed.

"Oh, uh-uh, don't you dare be nervous, Aurora," she stated, grabbing onto my shoulder with a firm grasp. "If you're nervous, then you'll feel unconfident. Unconfidence is the worst thing that a trainer could have. I know you're just starting out your journey, Aurora, but having a little faith can take you a long way. Believe in yourself the way that I believe in you, and I'm sure you're gonna do just fine."

I nervously smiled at her, but she could see through it that it wasn't a real one.

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be at the gym," Cilan stated cheerfully, almost as if he was excited about the battle, even though I was going to battle Chili.

My heart pounded in my chest, and I could feel a tiny bit of sweat run down the side of my face. This was to be my first gym battle... Hope I don't mess up!

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, this chapter is SOOO lame...<strong>

**I didn't really care at all for this one... **

**I just wanted to get it out of the way before the Gym battle came next(which will be the next chapter)!**

**The next chapter will be a lot better though~!**

**So sorry that N hasn't popped up lately, but he's just a couple short chapters away! ;)**

**Just be patient, dear ones~ **


End file.
